Chuck Versus the Marlin
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Marlin is the thirteenth and last episode of season one, which aired on January 24, 2008. It was the second of a double bill. Synopsis Captain Awesome is about to propose to Ellie, and has Chuck hold onto the engagement ring for the mean time, storing it in his locker at the Buy More. The next day, everything is gone at the store, including the ring. Meanwhile, Casey and Sarah discover that someone is spying on them to find the human Intersect. With Chuck's identity and life on the line, NSA has no other option than to relocate Chuck into a permanent holding cell. Full Plot The episode begins with Jeff and Lester reviewing footage they shot of women's cleavage with one of the store's demo cameras when Chuck arrives to remind them of Big Mike's policy about "Mammary Cam." The two Nerd Herders protest the accusation, while passing the offending video between each other but Chuck easily guesses their moves. Devon arrives to talk to Chuck about Ellie, but Chuck notices a bug hidden on one of the Nerd Herd boat's displays and flashes. He dodges Devon for a moment to confront Casey, who he believes had placed the bug. Casey denies it and leaves. Chuck then returns to where Awesome is waiting at the Video Wall. Devon has come to ask Chuck for permission to marry Ellie, as he considers him the man of the family. Chuck gives his blessing and Devon asks Chuck to hide his great-grandmother's ring so Ellie can't find it. Meanwhile, Casey alerts Sarah about the bug, and she acknowledges they have a problem. Contacting General Beckman and Director Graham through the hidden Wienerlicious computers, they learn that the device is a Fulcrum bug. There is a probability that Fulcrum may know that Chuck is the Intersect. They are ordered to find the receiver for the bug within 48 hours or Chuck will have to be relocated. The next morning, Big Mike arrives at the store and is oblivious to the place having been completely cleaned out until he reaches his office and discovers his prized Marlin is missing. The rest of the employees soon arrive. Lester is particularly panicked, but Jeff tells him to keep his mouth shut. When Chuck arrives he rushes to his locker, where he hid Awesome's ring and discovers it missing. While Big Mike grills the rest of the employees with Detective Conway (Mark Derwin) he demands to know where Casey is and sends Chuck to find him. Casey calls Chuck to demand that he join him at a warehouse, where Chuck discovers the CIA and NSA have completely cleaned out the Buy More to check for more bugs, a short-range GLG-20. They found a total of 29 including the one Chuck discovered, but there's no sign of its receiver. Chuck praises their thoroughness and says that he must return to the Buy More and come up with an alibi. Sarah stops him, which reminds Chuck to ask for Awesome's ring back. Casey tries inciting what is the worst-case scenario if they don't find the receiver but Sarah pulls him aside to advice him to be gentle. One agent then pulls them aside to show that the store's security system was mistakenly turned back ON by a drunken Jeff and Lester the night before, and caught the Fulcrum agent who planted the bugs on tape. They cannot identify the agent, but the security tapes shows the receiver being placed inside Big Mike's Marlin. Jeff and Lester then make off with the fish after the Fulcrum agent leaves. Chuck then suggests that that Sarah and Casey find out where those two drunken pinheads stowed the marlin while he sticks around to search for the ring. Unfortunately, Sarah tells him there was no ring in their inventory. They also tell him the bad news: if they fail to find the receiver and that Fulcrum may learn that he's the Intersect, he will be taken into protective custody. Chuck and Casey return to the Buy More to find their coworkers betting over a thumb war between Jeff and Lester. They drag the two into the Home Theater Room, where Casey intimidates them into confessing. The two Nerd Herders remain silent, until Casey closed the Theater Room's curtains, implying that he will torture them, they crack. After Jeff was cut off (again) at the local Bennigan's bar, he and Lester came back to the store to access Big Mike's stash of liquor in his desk. Intending to turn the security cameras off so as to leave no trace of their intrusion, they instead mistakenly turned the security cameras back on, unaware there was a real intruder in the store. They arrive in Big Mike's office to discover his stash is already empty, and decide they have to do something else. Jeff suggests they burn it down, while Lester instead decides on stealing something and makes off with marlin, which they stash back at Chuck's apartment. At the same time, Sarah is on phone with Beckman, who tells her that Chuck is coming in either way. Chuck and Casey rush back to his house and begin searching for the missing Marlin. During their search, they are interrupted by Ellie. Anticipating he may not be able to see her again, Chuck tells her goodbye "just in case." She then tells him she saw Morgan leaving with the fish. Chuck and Casey look at each other before the latter says, "He's mine." The duo returns to the store. While Chuck is called in to Big Mike's office to be questioned by Conway, Casey takes Morgan to the Home Theater Room and interrogates him on the location of the Marlin, threatening to pull out each of his facial hairs. Morgan says that he must be hit with his personal kryptonite: grape soda "on the rocks" (which Casey tries but is disgusted by) when threats fail. Morgan reveals that the night before the store was cleaned out, he grabbed Chuck's bag from his locker and went back to Chuck's apartment to play an advanced copy of the next Call of Duty game that Chuck had previously refused to let him play until Morgan was under "adult supervision." While he was digging through the bag, he discovered the ring Chuck was holding for Awesome. He freaked out and Ellie, who was in the living room, rushed in. Morgan mistakenly believed the ring was for Sarah. Casey presses him on the Marlin, but Morgan is too wrapped up with the thought that Chuck was going to propose to Sarah. Before he can extract any more information from him, the Schwarma Girl arrives with a lunch delivery from Pita Palace and Morgan slips out. Meanwhile, Chuck is interrogated by Big Mike and Conway. Both of them think that the robbery was an inside job and the latter knows that the other employees "couldn't tie they shoes" without Chuck's say-so. They then leave Chuck alone in Big Mike's office as Conway takes a call. Chuck then becomes suspicious when he notices the Schwarma Girl had made her 30th delivery. He then sneaks out through the ventilation ducts and locates Jeff and Lester's video. Editing out some of the footage, he sends a digital snapshot of the delivery girl to Sarah. He then covers up any of his indiscretion before Big Mike and Conway return. The scene cuts to Big Mike announcing that Chuck cracked. Conway then calls Casey, who is still trying to pull an answer out of Morgan. Jeff and Lester then ask him what he told Casey, and where he hid the Marlin. Morgan tells them he hid it in the freezer at the Wienerlicious. The delivery girl overhears them and leaves. The Schwarma Girl, Lizzie, enters the Wienerlicious to ask to get the marlin out of the freezer. Sarah, having received Chuck's message, fights her. In the midst of the fight, Sarah turns on the restaurant's security camera. Unfortunately, Lizzie regains her gun and forces Sarah to give her the marlin before imprisoning her in the freezer. Back at the Buy More, Morgan admits to Chuck about the ring, at which Chuck corrects that it's really meant for Ellie. Once he gets the location of the marlin, he runs to the Wienerlicious. Chuck arrives to find the marlin broken on the restaurant floor and Lizzie, the receiver, and the ring gone. He hears Sarah call for help and finds her locked in the freezer. At her instructions, he finds a gun hidden in a tub of horseradish sauce and bumbles his way through trying to shoot the lock. However, Detective Conway arrives at the behest of Big Mike and sees the gun in Chuck's hand, taking Chuck into custody despite his protests that he was trying to help Sarah out of the freezer. After Casey is finally released from his interrogation, he tracks down Morgan, forcing the location of the Marlin from him, and hurries to the Wienerlicious. He rescues Sarah from the freezer, who tells him Lizzie planted the bugs and that Conway arrested Chuck. They report in to Beckman with the information, who has decided to extract Chuck anyway. Sarah and Casey are ordered to track down Lizzie. Sarah objects but Casey accepts the General's instructions. After they break contact with Beckman, he tells Sarah he'll take care of Lizzie while she tracks down Chuck. While in his car, Chuck tries to reason with Conway, but the detective doesn't listen. Conway makes a phone call and reports in to his superiors as "Longshore." Chuck flashes and realizes that Conway is actually CIA. Longshore tries to encourage Chuck that things aren't going to be so bad in government custody - he'll have every amenity he needs, and will be allowed outside in controlled locations. He admits though that it's safer for Chuck's family and friends that he just disappear and for them not to know what's happened. He takes Chuck to a rooftop helipad for extraction, where the two are confronted by Sarah. Sarah tells Longshore they've identified Lizzie as the Fulcrum agent and will soon have the receiver so there's no longer a need to extract the Intersect, but he tells her he has received no instructions to that effect. She asks Longshore for just a few minutes to talk to Chuck, and is ready to draw her gun (hidden behind her back) until Longshore agrees. Chuck asks her to tell his family and friends something to make his disappearance easier to bear, and that since they no longer work together, he and Sarah can be honest with each other about how they really feel. The three are then ambushed by Lizzie, who kills Longshore and shoots Sarah's gun from her hand. Sarah and Chuck take cover while Lizzie gloats about knowing that Chuck is the Intersect but she hasn't told her superiors. She also has Awesome's ring for Ellie. Because the worst that Fulcrum could do to Chuck is torture, Sarah advises that he distract Lizzie. Chuck then runs away from her back to the helipad. With Lizzie pointing her guns at him, he tries bargaining better accommodations than what the CIA can provide, but Lizzie isn't interested in negotiating, as she is the one with the guns. It is then that Sarah sneaks up on Lizzie and the two engage in another fight. The two are again evenly matched and the fight takes them dangerously close to the edge of the building. Casey finally arrives to back Sarah up only to watch the two women plummet over the side. They land safely in a garbage bin, where Lizzie is knocked unconscious. Casey comments, "Had a feeling that girl was dirty." The next morning, Big Mike arrives at the store the next morning to find that everything is back, including his Marlin (which is now held together by duct tape). Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are searching the garbage bin where she and Lizzie fell. The latter insists that when Lizzie was taken in, she only had the receiver on her, and suggests that perhaps it's better that they replace the ring. Chuck refuses to give up and manages to find it. The two rush back to Chuck's apartment, where he sneaks in through his window to give Devon the ring. Chuck then leaves to watch from outside while Awesome proposes. Sarah tells Chuck he's safe for now and that the extraction order has been canceled. Chuck asks her to come inside to congratulate Ellie, but Sarah tells him that it's a family moment. He looks back at her and tells her "I know," before finally going in alone. Casey arrives, and while Sarah watches Chuck, tells her they won't be able to keep him there forever. Trivia * The type of bug found in the Buy More is a "GLG-20", a reference to the movie Spies Like Us (1985). Chevy Chase and Dan Akroyd portrayed two bumbling government employees who are recruited by the CIA to serve as decoys and GLG-20 is the rank they receive upon graduating from "spy school". * When watching Devon proposing Ellie, Sarah gives good night to Chuck, when it's actually morning. Quotes Det Conway: His cover's blown! He's gone! Sarah: No! I will take full responsibility! Chuck is *my* asset. My guy. Just give us more time. Please Chuck: I'd appreciate it. I really would. Sarah: Please don't do this! [starts reaching for her gun] Det Conway: Okay, you got one minute. [to Chuck] Det Conway: ONE minute! Music * "Style" by U.R penetrators * "Get Away" by Butcher The Bar Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes